That’s love
by danielchoosenone
Summary: Fai talk about your past in ceres, your feelings and about the present. He is broken, he belive that he will die with Ashura because is your destiny, too because he feeling a desire to honour a old lover.Too because he choose use this like a excuse to no


Name: That's love  
Pair: Ashura x Fay

Warning: About the past. Tsubasa don't OWN ME!! The fic use a part of lyrics of GANKUTSUOU,

Spoiler: no  
Resume: Fai talk about your past in ceres, your feelings and about the present. He is broken, he belive that he will die with Ashura because is your destiny, too because he feeling a desire to honour a old lover.  
Too because he choose use this like a excuse to no have bounds with Kurogane and the childrens. So don't think bad of me, I LOVE KUROFAI!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I will tell a history of me and of my friends.

To those I knew, and those I still adore.

And I want to see once more... and I won't see again.

I just pray that you will love me and trust me. That they laughed with me, and cry with me.

Spend time in silence with me.

And love me evermore.

We said hard words, and lies were made.

I didn't want you make you cry. But love can make us weak and make us strong.

And before it is very late to say... I was totally in love by you.

I bathed in you. Lost in you, captivated by you.

Amazed by you, dazed by you.

Nothing can go wrong.

Then there was betrayal. And I want to know if you will understand.

Never have three friends like us, dont is? We were only, and we were amazed in our solitude. No word needed to be said.

Your eyes, and her smiles. It was everything that we needed.

Did we walk in that beach in the evening, you remember?

You walked beyond of us, and the winds beat in its hair. But you dont mind. We came to you, smiling and caling your name. She used a great silk hat with flowers in the top, and a light dress. It was summer.

We laughed to you, Chii running beyond us, and I stopped in front of you, walking backwards while you smile and say soft words to me. It was as if we were friends for ever.

And us two... we were lovers.

The wind took her hat. We ran and ran after that, happy for be together. The time didn't pass in that afternoon. And I said: Love me forever. The love can make the wishes trusth, and before I leave and the distance be very strong, I want to tell you...

I am lost in you ...and if anything go wrong.

We will die as lovers.

I would want to have something more to say, but it make will me sad.

Truths would become lies, and I never wanted you to make you cry. But love can make sweet memories go so far, and strong. One swears I do, on those nights that become very long ... I will never let you suffer. I will always pray for you.

Then when you think in me, or think foolish things. Know that. I always trusted in you. You and I belonged to each other, and we would created our dreams. And when we betrayed ourselves, there would never a "why" did it more easy. I lost you. I never can go ahead...

Then when in your dreams you see me making new friends, or making something that you would not like. I just pray to you ...no worrie. And trust me. Wait in silence, and don't love me more.

I am lost for you ...So, let the time come and us, old friend, will see each other again. I won't adore you more, and its´s be like I never wanted to see you again. But once again, you will say me that you loved me, and trusted me, and lived with me and cried with me ... you will say : I spent my silent sleep searching for you...and our love can´t be again. You and I will die like older lovers, and our dreams will survive...

That friends that i will betray, will ask: Why, who? And we will be dead, besides all the ears.

But we will know, as it is strong and sweet our dream. I want that it could be different, and we never need to cry again. But love can make us weak and make us strong. And take us very long, and abandon us ... like nothing else there was.

Then, dear friend, hug me once again like the last time. Look at the sea, this are calm in our minds. Chii call us in the distance, look! She waives for us, and we answer. One in the arms of the other look at for her and beyond, in the horizon, where our smiles meet.

Good-bye is a very long word, then just say: See you later.


End file.
